I Hate Interruptions
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Set during season one before the ball. Chuck and Blair get interrupted by Nate and Chuck is not very happy about it.


**Title: I Hate Interruptions**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Blair/Chuck**

**Summary: Set during season one before the ball. Chuck and Blair get interrupted by Nate and Chuck is not very happy about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

"Ms. Blair, Mr. Nate is here to see you." Dorota called up which caused Blair to freeze right when we were getting to the good part. Realizing we wouldn't be getting anything fun done right now I fell back against her bed with a frustrated sigh.

As expected Blair quickly got off of me and went to her mirror in order to make sure that not a hair was out of place. "When I come back you need to be gone. We can't risk Nate finding you here."

"What do you expect me to do? It's not like I can jump out the window." I told her sitting up and straightening my shirt. "Just get rid of him already and then come back up here. I promise I'll still be waiting."

Why would I promise her that? I never promised girls that I would do anything other than make them scream of course. If I wasn't getting what I wanted right now with Blair then I should leave and find someone who would give it to me now. It is what my usual move would be, but for some reason anything I did with Blair was not my usual style. I _actually _wanted to wait for her. Could I actually be excited to finish what we had started? There was no question I was excited in a physical way, but this was different. This was like the butterflies I had tried to murder came back tenfold. I was going to be sick. I was not a romantic person and I did not want to start now.

She picked up my scarf from where we had left it on the floor and tossed it in my face. "I don't care how you get out as long as you do. You may want to try the window since I am hoping you may break your neck then I wouldn't have to worry about you."

I rolled my eyes and put my signature scarf on around my neck. "Admit it Waldorf, you would miss me if I disappeared or had a tragic accident."

"I would miss you as much as I would miss a cold." She snapped before slamming her door and heading down the stairs to see her precious Nathaniel.

I shrugged and fell back against the pillows. I wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. She should know better than to try and order me around. If I wanted to do something then I was going to do it and Blair Waldorf couldn't scare me in to doing otherwise. She may be a tough bitch, but I was Chuck Bass and Chuck Bass didn't fear anything accept maybe my father, not that I ever let that show. In my defense though, Bart Bass can be quite intimidating. That is why he is a great business man after all.

I waited for what seemed like forever and when I looked at the clock on her wall I realized it had been almost thirty minutes. How long did it take to make someone leave? With a groan I got up and snuck out of her room. I made my way to the top of the stairs so that I would be able to listen in on her conversation with Nate. She had given me no other choice. Blair of all people should have known I would get bored of waiting after the first ten seconds.

"Do you remember what you said?" I heard Nate ask and frowned wondering what he could be referring to.

I heard Blair answer his question and the urge to throw up returned all of a sudden. "I said that you would always have my heart on your sleeve."

Oh gag me! I let my head hit the wall as I listened to their romantic chatter. He would always have her heart on his sleeve? Could they be any cornier? I wanted to stick my finger down my throat to get rid of the overwhelming need to vomit. Had they always been this bad or was I finally seeing Blair and Nate for the first time with a new clarity? If so then I wanted to go back to the old ways where I could simply ignore these lovey dove moments they often shared. I wonder what dear Nathaniel would say if he ever learned the truth about how Blair lost her virginity? I doubt it would be three words consisting of eight letters aimed in Blair's direction.

After a while I finally heard Nate leave and breathed a sigh of relief. They would be going to the ball together, but it was me she was going to be with in a few minutes. When she headed up the stairs and saw me her expression turned sour. "What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you like I promised." I smirked and reached out to grab her hips. "Unlike your ex-boyfriend I can keep mine. Now shall we get back to business?"

"I can't." She told me grabbing me by the ear and leading me towards the elevator. "I have to get ready for the ball. I need everything to be perfect and in order to do that _you_ can't be here. I think that is my polite way of telling you to _get out_."

I grabbed her chin between my fingers and kissed her. I made sure it was of those kisses she adored so much. When I pulled away she was breathing hard and could feel victory taking hold. "Are you sure you want me to leave?"

To my surprise I realized she had pushed the button for the elevator while we had been kissing. The doors opened and she shoved me inside. "I am positive. See you later Chuck or not, I could care less either way."

"You know you love me!" I told her as the doors closed. Once I could no longer see her I scowled. I was really starting to hate my best friend. I needed to do something which would tear them apart forever and that meant going home and getting drunk. I did my best plotting when drunk.

THE END!

**AN: Another Chuck and Blair one-shot. I hope that you all liked it and I think it turned out pretty well. Let me know what you thought and if you have a scene from season one or two that you want me to do in his POV let me know and I will see what I can do. I like writing them together.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
